Impulso e Instinto
by Hanatsu
Summary: Kota, en su breve regreso a Japón, se ve en la necesidad de ver a cierta persona; desde hace un tiempo un extraño sentimiento lo ha tenido distraído de los entrenamientos, y decide que es momento de aclarar las cosas.


En primer lugar, debo a gradecer a mi colaboradora, porque este one-shot no salió por completo de mi, así que Vale, si lees esto quiero decirte que te adoro~ :'D  
En segundo lugar, espero pronto dar forma a la pareja de esta serie que realmente quiero escribir -w-

Bueno, sin más... espero no me maten :'D 

* * *

"Impulso e Instinto" 

Kota se encontraba en el parque al cual siempre acudía cuando quería distraerse. Pateaba el balón, lo perseguía y volvía a patearlo, sin un propósito específico, sólo patearlo. En los últimos días una idea un tanto extraña para él invadía por completo su mente y desordenaba sus pensamientos; buscando encontrar algo de tranquilidad y ordenar, aunque fuese un poco, el caos en su cabeza, pero a medida que pateaba el balón se daba cuenta de que era inútil. No era jugar lo que deseaba. Al menos no solo. Y le era imposible el recurrir a sus hermanos, pues se encontraban ocupados con sus propios asuntos; los tres habían tomado caminos diferentes, sin embargo, nunca pensó que las cosas cambiarían tanto desde aquel torneo en España, y por más que trataba de culparlos a ellos por su soledad, no era a sus hermanos a quienes extrañaba más.

Para su verdadera sorpresa, se trataba de aquella chica a quien había conocido mientras era parte de los Momoyama Predators. Saionji Reika.

No la había visto en los 5 días que llevaba en Japón, no importara por donde caminara o cuántas veces vagara sin rumbo por la ciudad, no había ni rastros de ella, y aún era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntárselo a alguien. Pero incluso si dejara ese orgullo de lado; si tan sólo se deshiciera por un momento de su dura e independiente forma de ser, tal vez tendría rastros de su paradero. Tal vez podría verla. Eso era lo que quería, ¿o no?

Se rascó la cabeza, en señal de confusión. Nunca antes había dudado, lo cual le llamó bastante la atención. Esa chica debía valer la pena. Decidió entonces, dejar su orgullo de lado e ir a buscarla. Aunque también había algo raro que le hacía preguntarse por qué ella tampoco se había comunicado en esos 5 días; de vez en cuando se comunicaban vía mail, aunque era ella quien le contaba más cosas, pues aún seguía siendo bastante reservado con las palabras; y eso hacía que fuese aún más extraño. Ralentizó sus pasos dubitativo, tal vez había dicho algo malo... ¿y si ella no quería verlo?

Trató de recordar la última conversación que tuvieron.

-¿Qué harás de ahora en adelante, Kota-kun?- le había preguntado la chica, vía chat.

- Jugar fútbol, ¿no es obvio? - había sido su dura respuesta.

- Sí...

- ¿Y tú? ¿Seguirás entrenando?

- Yo... ¡Pues, sí! Aunque no creo que llegue a ser profesional...

- Ya veo.

Ahora que analizaba sus palabras, la chica parecía confundida e incluso asustada por no tener un futuro definido. Y él había hecho poco menos que ignorarla, tal como decía Ryuuji, "la vida no era solamente fútbol, hay quienes necesitan algo más", palabras que no lograba comprender del todo, pues para él jugar fútbol lo era todo en ese momento, a diferencia de sus hermanos que encontraron esa "satisfacción" en otras disciplinas. Entonces creyó entender vagamente a lo que se refería su hermano, y lo más probable era Reika también pensara de esa manera y ese "algo" que le llenaba no era el fútbol.

Pero ¿qué sería entonces?

¡No lograba comprenderlo!

¿Qué es lo que le faltaba para ser feliz?

Entonces fue cuando entendió que él de verdad quería verla feliz, sonriendo. Tal y como en aquellos tiempos. Iría de propio a buscarla y a encontrar aquella sonrisa que no quería olvidar; si tenía tiempo de dudar, mejor debía aprovecharlo en encontrarla y aclarar las cosas frente a frente, pues si algo le hacía destacar era su franqueza, -el andar con rodeos sólo terminaba complicando las cosas-

Y de paso se aclaraba a sí mismo.

Tomó su celular y la llamó. Así de simple, sin rodeos. Sin embargo, aún cuando él acostumbraba a ser así de directo, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con él?

Recordó aquella vez en que Oozou había proclamado estar "enamorado" de cierta chica en el jardín de niños. Aquella vez él dijo que se sentía "como si uno se estuviera quemando por dentro, pero le gustaba" y de alguna manera, ahora lo estaba comprendiendo. De pronto, una voz contestó el aparato telefónico.

- _¿Kota-kun?_

Se escuchó a dulce voz de la muchacha, por un instante su corazón pareció detenerse, sitió un escalofrío recorrer su espina, la garganta seca y para colmo su mente se quedó en blanco, algo muy impropio de él, pero tenía que sobreponerse a eso. Carraspeó fuertemente, tratando de aclararse la garganta.

- Saionji- fue lo que dijo.

- _¡Me alegra mucho oírte! ¿Cómo estás?_ - la chica dijo, con voz alegre y animada.

Al parecer había esperado aquel llamado por un tiempo. Kota estaba inmerso en lo que acababa de escuchar. Tanta dulzura y amabilidad. Realmente extrañaba eso, aquella calma que le producía esa dulce voz, y era tal como decía, sentía esa calidez en el pecho que le hacía sonreír bobamente sin darse cuenta.

- Bien, muy bien. -respondió haciendo una breve pausa, en la que respiró hondo, decidido continuó. - Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás libre ahora?

La chica pareció exaltarse un poco, pero de inmediato respondió:

- _¡C-Claro! ¿En dónde quieres que nos encontremos? _

Su respuesta había sido clara y directa, pero sus manos no paraban de temblar y su cara se había puesto roja.

¿Qué era lo que Kota tenía para decirle que no podía decir por teléfono?

- En el parque, donde solíamos practicar. Te esperaré ahí.

Tal vez era algo tosco de su parte, pero parecía tener un globo en medio de la garganta que se iba llenando con más aire cada vez que intentaba hacer salir sus palabras.

La chica, por otro lado, sentía como si todas las preocupaciones que poseía anteriormente se hubieran desvanecido. Ahora en su mente solo estaba esta conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Sus latidos se aceleraron y sus manos sudaban con tal intensidad que el celular casi se le cayó.

- _Está bien. ¡Nos vemos allá, Kota-kun!_ - fue su respuesta llena de vitalidad.

Luego de que la chica cortara la llamada guardó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, y emprendió el camino de vuelta al parque, apresurando el paso debido a una nueva oleada de nervios, que debía calmar antes que ella llegara, de modo que se apresuró y se dispuso a seguir pateando el balón un rato.

Ya había estado jugando con su balón un buen tiempo, cuando apareció la chica.

Tenía un vestido de color claro puesto, con un chaleco de color rosa encima; su cabello de extravagante morado iba suelto, como él acostumbraba ver. Sin embargo, al no poseer el uniforme se veía de alguna forma… mayor. Sus ojos infantiles seguían ahí, de todos modos. Y era algo que le encantaba.

La chica lo observó y sus ojos se encontraron. Kota fue el que desvió la mirada, porque aún no comprendía bien lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Hola, Kota-kun!- dijo la joven, dando el primer paso.

- Hola - respondió de golpe, pues sentía que si alargaba la oración se atragantaría con su propia saliva. Sentía como su estómago se contraía y revolvía al mismo tiempo, pero no era una sensación desagradable, por el contrario, hasta le producía curiosidad. Y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

- Umm...- la chica no se sentía del todo cómoda porque en realidad aún no sabía qué era lo que le tenía que decir el joven. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos, porque repentinamente volvió en sí y dijo:

- Ah, sí. Tengo que hablarte sobre algo...

- Está bien.

Reika se sentó al lado de Kota, en una de las bancas del parque, pero una muy especial. Sí, aquella en la que el entrenador Hanashima utilizaba para dormir y emborracharse. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquel pasado despreocupado que había vivido con todos sus amigos. Pero había uno que había querido ver especialmente, y lo tenía a su lado en aquel momento.

Aunque no sabía con certeza por cuanto tiempo, porque estaba claro que Kota volvería a España, después de todo su más grande aspiración era "ser un jugador profesional y el mejor delantero y goleador que el mundo haya visto" tal como se lo había mencionado un montón de veces, algo que a veces la ponía en un poco triste, pues todo lo que tenía en la cabeza ese chico era el fútbol, pero ella no podía ser egoísta porque lo que más deseaba era verlo feliz y que alcanzara sus metas, y ella lo apoyaría en todo.

Entonces el muchacho se dispuso a hablar.

-Tengo un problema. Y ese problema eres tú.

-¡¿E-Eh?!

Reika no podía estar más confundida. ¿Por qué le decía esto? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? Esperó a que el chico diera alguna explicación.

- Quiero... concentrarme en mi meta. Ya sabes, de ser el mejor jugador de fútbol. Pero en los entrenamientos ya no puedo concentrarme como antes.

- P-Pero yo no tengo nada que v...- no pudo terminar la frase porque Kota respondió:

- No puedo concentrarme porque pienso en ti.

- ¿eh?...

La chica se le quedó mirando aún algo confundida, le estaba costando asimilar aquellas palabras que Kota había pronunciado.

En un comienzo se sintió desorientada, pero al cabo de unos segundos pareció comprender la situación. Agachó levemente la cabeza, mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a acumular temperatura, aunque eso no había sido precisamente una declaración.

O tal vez... ¿sí?

Kota pensó en lo que había dicho y el color rojo se apoderó de su cara. Tal vez ella ¿lo había tomado como un insulto?

-No es algo malo, ¡no es tu culpa!... O eso creo.

Observó a la chica, porque no había hablado en todo el momento. Ella seguía con la cabeza agachada, y estaba ruborizada. De pronto él comprendió el sentido de sus palabras.

- Yo... Lo siento. Pero no puedo ignorar esto.

-¿Esto...?

Trató de controlarse lo más que pudo, no quería asustarla y sabía que a veces podía ser muy bruto cuando actuaba por impulso. Con las manos algo temblorosas tomó a Reika por los hombros de manera firme pero cuidando de no apretarla demasiado, y así poder hacer que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente.

- Saionji... - le miró seriamente.

Pero al mirarla vio algo nuevo, que lo sorprendió.

En su mirada no había miedo alguno, sino un poco de vergüenza. Pero lo que más se destacaba era la voluntad de la chica. Podía ver que ella sabía lo que él se disponía a hacer, y estaba de acuerdo. Eso llenó a Kota de una alegría inmensa, y este impulso hizo que finalmente se acercara a la joven y la besara tierna, pero apasionadamente. Ella respondió a este beso, sin comprender aún la situación.

Fue un... Impulso.


End file.
